


May Be Dangerous To Your Health

by yeonbinnie_babies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Doctor Taehyun, Fluff, M/M, beomgyu best boy, beomgyu is a stubborn brat, idk what im doing, im bad at tags, kinda a sick fic, made this bc im mad, taehyun is a flirt dont be fooled, tyun knows he's cute, we need more taegyu fluff, whats this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/pseuds/yeonbinnie_babies
Summary: “Oh, it’s faster than normal.” Dr. Kang mutters and it would've passed as a usual thing to say in a check-up but Beomgyu sees the way he smirks and leans even closer and Beomgyu recognizes the glint on his eyes from earlier because it’s back and he knows what it is now, and it’s evil.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, mentioned Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	May Be Dangerous To Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> i made this on a whim so dont expect too much. also, i didnt proof-read and it's 2am so it might be trash 

When Soobin told Beomgyu last night that he shouldn’t run around in the rain like an idiot, he should’ve listened instead of throwing him a sharp glare and yelling “Screw you, I do what I want!” and then proceeding to have the time of his life in the pouring rain while Soobin watched him from the bus stop with a deadpanned look. Wondering why on earth does he even try anymore when his sickeningly obnoxious roommate never does what he says, anyway.

And now here Beomgyu is, wrapped around his fluffy “ryan” blanket with a runny nose, regretting his entire life decisions and doing his very best not to glance at Soobin’s standing figure just a couple feet from his bed sporting an “I told you so” expression on his face. No. Beomgyu would not give him the satisfaction. Although the warm chicken soup Soobin is holding is really testing his faltering determination right now.

Then again, the devil works hard, but Choi Beomgyu’s stubbornness works harder.

There’s a sound of someone clearing his throat and since there’s no one else in the room aside from the two of them, Beomgyu refuses to give Soobin the attention he wants to have. His stupid cold be damned. He’s not going to accept defeat even when that means suffering from chills and irritating snots that keep falling from his nose. Beomgyu tries to pull another sheet of tissue from the box on his bed side table only to realize there isn't anything else left and he has to walk out and get another box from the cupboard at the end of the hallway where they keep their supplies. But that would mean he has to exert some energy to move, which he has none in store at the moment and he’s tired and his body feels heavy and he just want to rest and blow his nose.

Soobin clears his throat again.

“Want me to get another set for you?”

Beomgyu ignores him. There’s a faint creak coming from the bed and then Soobin watches his roommate turn his back on him still wrapped in his blanket and all. He looks like a giant very fluffy burrito littered with an orange lion (Soobin would like to argue it’s a bear) all around and if it’s a normal circumstance, he would've coo-ed.

With a sigh, Soobin steps forward until he reaches the end of Beomgyu’s bed, having enough of the stubbornness and really, he’s concerned for the boy even though they just pretty much throw banter all the time. They’re still friends and friends have each other’s back when in need.

So Soobin would set aside the urge to speak out how he was right.

He’ll save it for later.

Now, what they need is for Beomgyu to at least eat so he could take some medicines.

Beomgyu feels the bed dips a little followed by the sound of something being placed on the table. He assumes it to be the bowl of soup. And then before he even gets to comprehend what’s happening, Soobin is pulling his blanket off of his face.

Beomgyu resists, scooting away from Soobin and nestling his cheek further on his pillow. “Go away.” He mumbles, but it’s barely understandable for his words are being muffled by how hard he’s trying to be one with the covers.

“You have to stop being stubborn, you know? Or else you’re gonna end up sick.” Soobin tries to reprimand.

“I don’t care.”

Yeah. It’s a futile attempt.

Soobin takes a deep breath, a hand rising to his temple and giving it a quick massage because he could literally feel the way he ages 20 years in a span of 5 minutes. Life should really pay him up big time in the future for dealing with this stuff like this. And by that, he means the menace called Choi Beomgyu.

“Beom, come on. You have to eat something.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Why don’t you wanna?”

“Because eating that means I lose.”

A sudden pause. And then there’s a crease on Soobin’s forehead. “You lose what?”

It seems that the older one doesn’t have to be confused for long though since Beomgyu finally decides to roll around again and remove the blanket covering his head. It reveals a pouting Beomgyu, nose red and eyes a little teary probably because of the cold and it takes so much from Soobin not to blurt out the “this is what happens if you don’t listen” because he knows it won't be good and Beomgyu would muster all of the last bit of his energy left to kick him out the room.

Yes. Beomgyu would most certainly do it.

“I lose because eating means I accept you were right and I don’t want you to be right so I’m not going to eat.”

Soobin almost lost his composure and yell at him.

* * *

“Do I really have to go? It’s not like I’m sick.” Beomgyu asks, looking at Soobin in the mirror while he wears a black jacket.

He doesn’t get why Soobin insists on having him checked when he’s not even running with a fever or something. He just caught a cold and his nose is starting to get stuffy and yeah, maybe he has a little headache and his throat hurts too and he feels like his body’s about to give up and oh—he really does need to go to the hospital.

“Yeah but I’m sick of you.”

“Hey!” Beomgyu abruptly turns around making him get a lil dizzy. “That’s rude.” He adds, fixing his jacket for the last time before walking over his bed to get his ryan plushie.

Soobin gives him a calculating look but it feels like he’s being judged from head to toe so Beomgyu snaps his head once again to Soobin’s direction and glare.

“What?”

“Nothing, just,” Soobin gestures to the plushie safely tucked in his friend’s arms. “You’re bringing that with you?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, but, it’s not every day you see a grown-man walking around with a stuffed toy— you know what? Nevermind.” Soobin shakes his head. Turning around and walking his way out of the room but not without telling Beomgyu to follow when he’s done.

Beomgyu ends up bringing his plushie with him.

It’s been 17 minutes since they arrived and Beomgyu is starting to get bored waiting when he could’ve been lying in bed, complaining about everything in his life instead of just sitting in this unfamiliar room with nothing but white ceiling, white floor, and white walls. Like seriously? Why do hospitals have this signature of the place being white? What if there’s an incident where blood splashes and drips and paints the floor or the walls? That would be a bitch to clean up.

He’s blaming Soobin for this. If that pole of a friend he has didn’t leave him alone in this room to go and visit his surgeon boyfriend in his office, he wouldn’t be having these thoughts.

Wait a minute—

Maybe that’s why Soobin was so insistent on going! He has a hidden agenda! He just wanted to go see his boyfriend and needed an excuse to go to the hospital! That sneaky bastard. Beomgyu should’ve known better.

Fuck couples.

Being single is better anyway.

And doesn’t Yeonjun have any patient to operate or something? Why is it allowed? Hello? No flirting in business hours?

His intense glaring competition against the floor got interrupted when he heard someone call his name and then he’s sent to this one doctor’s office who’s supposed to run the check up on him because that’s literally his job. That’s what he’s paid for and Beomgyu really should stop this kind of thought.

There’s nobody inside the room when Beomgyu enters but he notices the open door of the washroom so he guesses the doctor is washing his hands or something. He then takes it upon himself to sit down on the seat provided in front of the table and busy himself with the folders lying there. He picks up one even though he knows he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it, he has nothing to entertain himself with because Soobin accidentally took ryan with him. And it’s probably on Yeonjun’s arms now and Beomgyu regrets bringing the new one.

He makes a mental note to charge Soobin for it later.

When Beomgyu’s just about to reach for a pen that caught his attention because it’s shiny and Beomgyu loves shiny things, he hears a rustling from behind him so he whips his head as a natural instinct and oh my god.

_Oh my fucking god_.

It’s suddenly so hot in here and it’s _not_ because Beomgyu thinks he’s sick.

Bless Soobin for practically dragging his ass in here because holy shit. Holy shit, Beomgyu knows he’s here for a check-up but he just couldn’t miss this opportunity to check this doctor out.

Who the fuck looks this good in a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging on their neck like some type of pitiful necklace?

He hasn’t even removed his mask yet and Beomgyu could already tell this guy looks like the man of his dreams.

_Wow. I’m gay._ Beomgyu thought to himself.

It seems that the doctor finally senses Beomgyu’s shameless stare on him though since he just bowed and he might’ve been hallucinating but Beomgyu thinks he saw a glint of something he couldn’t point out from the doctor’s eyes but it vanished as soon as it appears. And then Beomgyu didn’t have time to register what’s happening because Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu reads on his nametag, is suddenly standing in front of him and Beomgyu has to look up and what the fuck he’s removing his mask—

_Oh no, this is bad._

It’s confirmed. Dr. Kang Taehyun does look like the man of Choi Beomgyu’s dream.

And then after that, everything happens in a flash Beomgyu couldn’t keep up and it might be because of the cold or it’s just because he’s too out of it for seeing a professional with a pretty face.

He’s seated on a hospital bed and he’s just on the same level as Dr. Kang (because they fucking adjusted it Beomgyu what are you doing) and he could basically count his lashes if he wants to because they are that close and Beomgyu forgets if that’s how it usually is or he’s assuming things. Dr. Kang is saying something but he can’t hear him, he can't. Not when he’s looking at him like that Beomgyu has a good view of the lights being directed at the doctor’s blonde hair and Beomgyu wants to cry because he looks like a literal angel.

Dr. Kang is tilting his head, a small flashlight in hand and Beomgyu just realizes by then that he’s asking him to open his mouth. However, before he even gets the chance, Dr. Kang has already practically shoved his face closer to his, Beomgyu has to back away because _whoa what the fuck?_

“You’re turning red, Beomgyu-ssi. Are you really that sick?”

Beomgyu has to hold his breath because his name has never sounded so good on someone’s lips before and he’s having a mental breakdown he can't even recall when he said his name and how he did that. Did he stutter? Did he sound cool? Did he look interesting enough or did he look like a complete loser?

“I- I, uh, uhm…”

_Choi Beomgyu what are you doing, you fool._

“Mhhm… well we have to check for your tonsils so you gotta have to open your mouth,” Dr. Kang smiles at him and it’s so bright Beomgyu fights hard not to cover his eyes.

“Okay.” Beomgyu manages to mumble but it sounds so faint it could be consider a whisper.

And before he even knows it, it’s done and Dr. Kang is back to scribbling something on his folder with some doctor shit Beomgyu knows nothing about so he trusts the others to do it.

He’ll trust Dr. Kang with his life—

_What happened to calming your gay, Beomgyu?_ He scolds himself yet again.

He snaps out of his reverie though when he feels something pressed on his chest and when Beomgyu looks up because of shock, he’s surprised once again to see Dr. Kang leaning in too close for comfort and there’s no doubt he can hear how loud Beomgyu’s heart is beating right now it’s basically thumping out of his chest and fucking hell he’s wearing a stethoscope of course he can hear Beomgyu having heart palpitations.

“Oh, it’s faster than normal.” Dr. Kang mutters and it would've passed as a usual thing to say in a check-up but Beomgyu sees the way he smirks and leans even closer and Beomgyu recognizes the glint on his eyes from earlier because it’s back and he knows what it is now, and _it’s evil_.

Kang Taehyun knows what he’s doing and he certainly knows how much it affects him.

Beomgyu wants to dissolve into thin air.

* * *

“Hey, Beomgyu-ssi?”

Beomgyu’s steps halt just before he could exit the room and he throws Dr. Kang a questioning gaze.

“Are you a c-reactive protein?”

“A what?” Beomgyu blinks confusedly, looking back at the doctor who has a look of utter seriousness on his face.

“Oh you know? Cus’ you have _acute phase_.”

Kang Taehyun gives him a wink.

Choi Beomgyu is a total goner.

**Author's Note:**

> i demand more taegyu fluffs. it's good for the health, dr. kang told me


End file.
